The primary aim of this study is to determine whether four cycles of preoperative or postoperative Taxotere given after four cycles of preoperative AC will more effectively prolong disease-free survival and survival than do four cycles of preoperative AC alone. This study will also evaluate the effect of the administration of preoperative Taxotere after preoperative AC with respect to clinical and pathologic loco-regional tumor response and breast conservation.